Beauties and The Beasts
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: In this Beauty and the BeastYGO crossover. Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik play the part of Belle. Seto, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Mokuba play the part of Beast. What will happen when the witch Lovely sets her spell on the princes? Will true love be found?
1. Prologue

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh story, mixed with the fairytale Beauty and the Beast. The warnings include Yaoi, Magic, lots of OCs, and OOC, people changing into strange objects, more warnings might come.  
  
Characters:  
  
Beasts: Seto, Yami, Bakura, and Marik (They will become vampires)  
  
Puppy: Mokuba (Not the footstool; like a black fur fox puppy. If you don't know why the fur is black, then you don't really watch the television show.)  
  
Beauties: Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik  
  
The Witch: Lovely (OC: If you read my story 'Angels in Danger' you should know what the teenage form of Lovely looks like.)  
  
Lovely's Daughter: Lily (OC)  
  
Grandfather: Solomon  
  
The flirting hunters: Henson, Martin, Jack, and Jake (All OCs)  
  
Candle: Nathan (OC: Looks just like the candle from the movie)  
  
Clock: Gary (OC: looks like the clock from the movie)  
  
Teapot: Tea  
  
Little Chapping Teacup: Bobby (OC)  
  
Feather duster: Rebecca  
  
Closet: Mai  
  
More characters might come.  
  
Parings: Read to find out  
  
============ Prologue ============  
  
Once upon a time; their lived five princes, they lived wonderful lives until their parents pasted away. After that they became cold and heartless; not caring about anybody but themselves. The only one that wasn't like that was the littlest of the brothers, Mokuba; he was the only one that the brothers cared for.  
  
One night, a few years after their parents passed away; on a snowy, stormy night, an old lady came to the door. She walked to the door and knocked as hard as she could on it. She was going to put the princes up to a test; just to see how heartless they turned.  
  
Inside the house the princes were enjoying the fire and yelling at the butlers and maids as usual during the winter. When the knock was heard, Seto growled.  
  
"Who would be bothering us at this ungodly hour?!" Seto yelled.  
  
Yami got up to see.  
  
"Let's go check!" He snarled.  
  
"Guys, it might just be a massager." Mokuba said. "Please calm down."  
  
The others got up and followed Yami.  
  
Mokuba was the one to open the door.  
  
When Mokuba saw who was at the door; he gasped at who he saw.  
  
"What do you want?!" Bakura snarled.  
  
"Please, lets give her some-" Mokuba saw cut off by Seto.  
  
"If you're selling anything, we don't want any!" Seto said.  
  
"Get off of our property!" Marik yelled.  
  
"Brothers, can we please-" Mokuba was cut off again, this time by the old lady.  
  
"Please may I seek shelter in your home for one night?" The lady asked. "It's cold out here, and it will only get worst."  
  
"No." Seto said.  
  
"Never." Bakura said.  
  
"Not in a million years." Marik said.  
  
"Brothers please!" Mokuba pleaded. "She only asks for one night."  
  
"NO!!!" The other brothers yelled.  
  
"Heartless monsters!!!" The lady yelled as her body glowed.  
  
The princes watched in amazement as the old lady changed into the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.  
  
"What is this?!" Seto yelled.  
  
"She's a witch!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"Wait!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Silence!!!" The lady yelled. "You boys, except for the little ones are the world's most heartless human beings!!!"  
  
"But-" Mokuba tried to speak for his brothers, but the witch cut him off.  
  
"For a punishment of your judgment, I'll set a curse on you!!!" The witch said as she took out a rose.  
  
She raised her hands, the rose in her right hand, in the air as her body glowed, everything around them turned dark. The boys looked around them quickly, and then their worlds turned black.  
  
============  
  
The boys got up off of the floor; they quickly looked around them, only to see that everything was dark.  
  
"What happened?" Yami asked.  
  
"I can't remember." Bakura said.  
  
"Someone open a window, we need to see." Seto said.  
  
Marik walked over to a window and opened it; sun poured into the room, and all of the boys screamed in pain. Marik quickly closed to window and fell to the ground, his arms wrapped around his body.  
  
"What's happening?!" Seto yelled. "My body feels as if it's on fire!!!"  
  
"My curse is working..." A voice said.  
  
"Where are you?!" Yami yelled as he stood up staggering. "Show yourself you wench!!!"  
  
The witch that the boys saw the night before showed herself.  
  
The witch came down the stairs, with a little black wolf cub sleeping in her arms.  
  
"Like what I did with your brother?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bakura asked as he looked around him, his eyes widened. "Where Mokuba?!"  
  
"He's right here in my arms." The witch said as she petted the little cub. "And don't call me a wench, my name's Lovely."  
  
"What do you mean he's in your arms?!" Marik asked. "That thing you are holding is a puppy."  
  
"She a witch..." Seto said. "She changed Mokuba into a mutt."  
  
"Bingo..." Lovely said. "He's so cute!"  
  
"What did you do to us?!!!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Look into that mirror." Lovely said pointing to a mirror on a table near by.  
  
Seto was the first one to take a look into it; he gasped in horror at his reflection. He saw that he was very pale; his eyes were little spear shapes, like a cat's eye, and he saw fangs in his mouth.  
  
"What did you do to me?!" Seto yelled.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Lovely asked. "I set a spell on all of you. Even though you are the only ones with iced hearts, I cast a spell on everyone."  
  
"How could you do this to Mokuba?!!!" Yami yelled.  
  
"I didn't want to, but I had to!" Lovely said. "It's the only way for this to work."  
  
Bakura got up and tried to attack Lovely.  
  
Lovely set a force field around her body, and went Bakura got a foot within her body, he got blasted back.  
  
"You boys have fifty years to find someone to love you." Lovely said. "Mokuba is out of this, he's a cub and he doesn't need to find love from a stranger like you four."  
  
"Change Mokuba back!!!" Seto yelled.  
  
"Not unless you follow the rules of the curse." Lovely said. "You find someone to love, and find a way to make that person love you back. The thing that will break my spell is a kiss. Like I said before, you have only fifty years."  
  
"What happens in fifty years?" Mokuba asked.  
  
The brothers' eyes widened.  
  
"I'm not that heartless." Lovely said as she looked at the boys. "Of course he'll be able to speak."  
  
"What happens in fifty years?!" Mokuba asked again.  
  
"The spells become permanent." Lovely said. "This flower..." She pulled a rose out of her hair. "Begins to welt. It takes a year for it to completely die; when it does, all of your chances of breaking my spell will die with it."  
  
"Why do we feel pain when we are in the sun?" Bakura asked.  
  
"The curse I put on you makes you creatures of the night." Lovely said. "Until the spell is broken, you'll never be able to enjoy another sunrise again."  
  
"What about me?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I turned you into a puppy; you can enjoy the sun all you like." Lovely said. "But, there is a benefit to this curse."  
  
"Which is?" Marik asked.  
  
"When the flower begins to welt, you'll be able to enjoy the sun again." Lovely said. "But you'll still have to find love."  
  
"Heartless-" Yami whispered.  
  
"Me, heartless?!" Lovely yelled. "If I saw someone in the freezing cold, I would have provided shelter for them!"  
  
Lovely put Mokuba down on the floor.  
  
"Remember, you have fifty years before the flower wilts." Lovely said as she disappeared.  
  
The brothers watched as Lovely disappeared and the rose floating to the floor.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
So, how was it?  
  
Is it good? Is it bad? Is it in between?  
  
What will happen?  
  
Send in reviews if you want it to continue!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

============ Chapter 1 ============  
  
Fifty Years Later  
  
In a little village, lived an old man who had four wonderful grandchildren. They lived with him ever since his daughter died of a mysterious sickness. His grandchildren's names were Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. They lived a happy life together; but some things were a burden.  
  
One of the burdens was the village's best hunters. Their names were Henson, Martin, Jack and Jake. The four of them had fallen in love with Solomon's grandsons ever since the day they saw them. Every time they saw them, they seized the chance to try and woo the boys with their 'charms'. It never worked.  
  
Today, the boys were walking home from the library (Yes, I know it's weird, but Joey will enjoy reading just like the others). As the boys walked, the hunters spotted their pray.  
  
"There they go!" Jack said. "Aren't they beautiful?"  
  
"Yes they are." Henson said. "And we'll marry them one day, you'll see."  
  
The four boys got up and followed the other four.  
  
The first one in the other group to spot their stalkers was Ryou.  
  
"Oh no, their after us again." Ryou whispered.  
  
"Just pretend you don't see them and walk fast." Joey whispered.  
  
The other boys noticed the speed the others took up and decided to pounce.  
  
Henson was the first one to get to them; he draped his arm over Joey's shoulders.  
  
"Hello..." Joey said as he glared at Henson.  
  
"Hello, my love." Henson said.  
  
The other three caught up. Martin draped his arm over Yugi's shoulders, Jack draped his arm over Ryou's shoulders, and Jake draped his arm over Malik's shoulder.  
  
"How are you four today?" Jack asked.  
  
"Fine." The other four murmured.  
  
"What's this?" Martin asked as he took Yugi's book from him.  
  
"Martin, may I please have the book back, it's not mine." Yugi said.  
  
The other hunters did the same to the other boys.  
  
"It's not right for beauties like you four to read books." Henson said as he flipped through Joey's. "How do you read this anyway? It doesn't even have pictures."  
  
"We use our imaginations! Now give it back!!!" Ryou yelled.  
  
Jack kept the book just out of Ryou's reach; the others did the same to Ryou's brothers.  
  
"We won't give them back unless you give us a kiss." Jake said.  
  
All of the hunters puckered up.  
  
"Then in that case, you can keep them." Yugi said. "We can always pay for them."  
  
"He's right." Malik said.  
  
"I don't like books that much." Joey said.  
  
The brothers left the hunters dumfounded as they went back to the library.  
  
"Well, that didn't go as I planned it." Jack said.  
  
"Nothing goes as you plan it." Jake mumbled.  
  
The hunters threw the books onto the ground and went home.  
  
============  
  
Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik headed for the library. They didn't know what they could say to Tristan and Duke, the owners of the town library.  
  
"Duke, Tristan, hello?" Yugi called as he and his brothers entered the library.  
  
"Guys, are you here?" Joey called.  
  
"Wait a minute; we'll be right with you!" Tristan called.  
  
The brothers waited for the librarians to appear.  
  
Duke was the first to show.  
  
"Back so soon?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yeah, the hunters stole our books; we came to see what we could do to pay for them." Ryou said.  
  
"Oh dear..." Duke said. "Don't worry, we'll get them back."  
  
"Those boys are nothing but trouble." Tristan said as he wrapped his arms around Duke's waist.  
  
"How are you two able to own a library?" Yugi asked. "You two are no older than us."  
  
"When my grandfather passed away; his will passed on the library to me." Duke said. "So with Tristan's help, I'm able to keep the library opened."  
  
"Can we..." Ryou was about to say but was cut off by Tristan.  
  
"Yes, you can." Tristan said.  
  
"Thank you." The brothers said, then they went around the library to see what books they can borrow.  
  
============  
  
"Fifty years passed..." Lovely said to her daughter.  
  
Over these fifty years; Lovely had a daughter she name Lily. Lily cared for her mother ever since she started to loose her powers. Lily knew what her mother meant when she said fifty years passed; she was talking about the spell she cast on the princes.  
  
Also over those fifty years; Lovely aged into an old woman, depending on her daughter for all of her needs. But the time has come for her to pass, also the time for Lily to gain her true powers.  
  
Lily has platinum blond hair and crystal blue eyes, she's nineteen years old. (She stands four years older than Joey and his brothers, you do the math.)  
  
"Lily, it's my time." Lovely said in a weak voice.  
  
"No mama, be strong, you can do it." Lily said as she patted her mother's forehead with a damp cloth.  
  
"I can't live anymore." Lovely said. "My time on this earth has finally come to end and it's time for you to gain your true powers."  
  
"Mama no..." Lily said as tears slid down her cheeks, she grabbed a hold of her mother's hand.  
  
"I love you, stay strong, never let darkness take your heart..." Lovely said as her eyes closed. "I will always be with you..."  
  
Lovely's hand went limp in Lily's hand.  
  
"Mama!!!" Lily cried.  
  
As Lily cried, her body glowed. She was finally given her true powers. She now had the job her mother had. She had to keep an eye on the princes until the fates were fulfilled.  
  
============  
  
The brothers walked home happily; they had new books, the hunters went home, and they were finally going home.  
  
"Hello boys, how was your day?" Grandpa asked once they entered.  
  
"It was fine Grandpapa." Yugi said. "Except for the hunters."  
  
"What did they do this time?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"They took the books that me and the others borrowed from the library and tried to bribe us to kiss them." Yugi said.  
  
"You boys have to look out for them." Grandpa said.  
  
"We know that." Joey said. "It's just that everywhere we go, they are always there."  
  
"I swear they are stalking us." Malik said.  
  
"Well, if those boys took the books, then what are they doing in your arms now?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"We went back to the library and got more." Ryou said. "Grandpapa, do you think we were lying to you?!"  
  
"I just found it a little awkward seeing that there were books in your arms when you said that those hunters took them." Grandpa said.  
  
"What's that?" Yugi asked pointing to something on the other side of the room.  
  
"That's my invention I'm going to enter at the fair." Grandpa said. "I'm leaving tonight."  
  
"Grandpa, you said you quit doing these silly things." Joey said. "The last invention you had nearly killed you."  
  
"This one is different." Grandpa said.  
  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It's a heater." Grandpa said.  
  
"Well anyway, what ever you do out there..." Malik said. "Just please be careful."  
  
"Don't worry, I will be careful." Grandpa said.  
  
============  
  
The little family sat at the table with an early dinner. They spoke more about the things they did that day, but they kept trying to find ways to stop their grandfather to cancel his plans for the trip. They had a bad feeling about something and they didn't want their grandfather out so late at night.  
  
"I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it." Grandpa said.  
  
"But Grandpapa, think of the dangers out there." Joey said.  
  
"Like wolves, foxes, bears..." Yugi said.  
  
"I've took that route probably a thousand times and I will not change my mind." Grandpa said, giving them a stern look.  
  
The boys grew quiet, they looked like they were about to cry.  
  
Grandpa's stern look grew soft.  
  
"Now look boys..." Grandpa said. "I know you are worried, but there is nothing to worry about. I'll come back in four days, you'll see."  
  
"But we'll still be worried." Ryou said.  
  
Grandpa got up from his chair and went to go hug his boys.  
  
"Please, don't be sad..." Grandpa said.  
  
The boys hugged their grandfather.  
  
============  
  
"Grandpapa, please be careful!" The boys yelled as their grandfather galloped off.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll be back in four days!" Grandpa yelled back as he went away.  
  
Their horse Pedro, galloped into the nighttime forest with grandpa on his back and a wagon strapped behind him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
What will happen?!  
  
Will grandpa come back home?  
  
Or will something bad happen?  
  
Send reviews if you want to find out!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry! I had a major case of writers block, but I've finally come up with a new chapter to this story. I hope you'll like it!

A/N: I'm changing two of my characters, the candle and the clock. The clock will still have the same name, but he'll be the Gary from the anime, Pokemon. I'm changing Nathan's name to Ash; he'll be the Ash from Pokemon. The only differences in these characters are their eye color. Gary will have grey eyes and Ash will have pink; and they are a little OOC.

On with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Solomon and Pedro slowly went through the forest. Solomon was looking at the map as Pedro galloped.

"I can't believe it, but I think we're lost…" Solomon said as he looked at the map.

Pedro gave a soft nay.

"I don't remember being in this part of the forest before." Solomon whispered as he looked around.

The part of the forest he normally went through didn't look so creepy. The full moon never cast any shadows and there wasn't so much wind.

The two went around for a few minutes, and then Solomon looked up.

"Hey, didn't we pass this tree already?" Solomon asked.

He got off Pedro and walked over to the tree, and then he looked up at it. He felt around it and there it was a carved heart on the tree.

"I can't believe it, we were going in circles." Solomon said.

He got onto the wagon and took a better look at the map under the lamp.

"I could have sworn we were following the map's directions." Solomon said.

He got onto Pedro and went off.

After a few more minutes, the howls of wolves could be heard.

"D-don't worry, they are far off…" Solomon whispered.

They went on, until Solomon heard growls.

He whipped his head around looking everywhere around him. Pedro let out a startled whine.

Off in the distance, there were two red glowing eyes, then behind those eyes a few more pairs appeared. Pedro galloped back slowly. Then one of the wolves jumped forward barking.

Pedro freaked, he stood up on his hind legs and went galloping off in the other direction.

From that point, Solomon was trying his best to hang onto his frightened ride.

Solomon looked behind him and saw that the wolves weren't chasing them. He tried his best to calm Pedro into stopping, it worked.

"Okay, those things are gone." Solomon said. "Everything's alright…"

Pedro came to a full stop, giving Solomon a chance to get off of him. Solomon went to the wagon and was amazed when he saw that the candle was still lit in the lantern. He picked it up and went back onto Pedro.

"Okay, let's go…" Solomon said.

Pedro went into a slow gallop, soon growling noises were heard again.

Pedro went up onto his hind legs again wailing; this time Solomon wasn't ready and he fell off. Pedro went galloping off with out him.

The light was out in the lantern and Solomon couldn't really see anything, but he could hear the growls of wolves. Solomon slowly got up on to his feet and backed away from the growling. The same wolf that jumped forward before came out; and let out a loud roar of a bark. Solomon whirled around and ran off. The wolves went after him.

Solomon ran as fast as he could to get away from the wolves. As the wolves ran after him, they were all growling and barking. Solomon stumbled a little as his foot hit a rock, but he regained balance and kept running, he could easily tell that this was the fastest running that he had ever done in his whole entire life. He looked forward blindly, not seeing very well in the dark.

Something in the distance, which the moon's light, was shining on caught Solomon's eye.

'A castle…' Solomon thought. He picked up a little speed so he could get there faster.

The wolves also picked up speed and one of them was starting to snap at Solomon's feet.

"Ahhh!!!" Solomon yelled.

Finally the castle gates came into view and he ran over to them, he opened the gates and brought himself inside, quickly closing it to avoid the teeth of the wolves.

Some of the wolves ran straight into the gate, letting out yelps and howls of pain.

Solomon fell onto the ground, and blacked out.

* * *

The next time Solomon woke up, he found himself covered in a thin layer of snow. He sat up and looked at the gates, the wolves were gone.

"Oh thank the heavens…" Solomon said as he stood up.

He looked around him as he walked up to the castle. It must have not been snowing for long because the snow on the ground was barely visible through all the grass.

Solomon came up to the doors of the castle. He saw a knocking handle and lifted it up and down. He could hear the banging knock from the outside as they rang through out the inside. After about five minutes of knocking, he pushed open the door and found it unlocked. He slowly walked in, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Hello?" Solomon called. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

He walked around and looked around, listening to see if he could here anyone.

* * *

On a little table in the living room, were two little items. The items were a clock and a candle holder. From the table in the living room, both items could be clearly seen from where Solomon was standing, but Solomon wasn't paying attention to them; but the items were paying attention to him.

"Just be quiet Ash…" Gary (clock) murmured. "He might go away…"

"Oh c'mon…" Ash (candle) whispered. "He might have trouble and might need help."

Gary opened his grey eyes and looked at Ash.

"If he stays here, he'll _be_ in trouble." Gary whispered.

"If we don't help him now, I'll feel guilty…" Ash said as he opened his pink eyes. "And you don't want me feeling that way, don't you?"

Gary turned away, blushing. He liked Ash, but would never admit it. Ash didn't know about it, but always knew how to make Gary cave in.

"Alright, but once the masters wake up, we hide him, then he leaves." Gary whispered. "Got that?"

Ash nodded, just as Solomon entered the living room. Both items got into their stances. (Their stances are them acting like the items they are, not moving a bit.)

When Solomon entered the living room, he was following voices that he was sure he was hearing.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" Solomon asked as he looked around.

"Yes there is…" Ash said.

"Who's there?" Solomon asked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry, just look over here." Ash said.

Solomon looked to his right.

"Look down…" Gary said.

Solomon followed the direction and looked down. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"I-it can't b-be!" Solomon said as he staggered back.

"Yes it can." Ash said as he jumped up and down.

"Ash calm down!" Gary said.

Ash let out a yelp as Solomon picked him up.

"Absolutely amazing…" Solomon whispered.

"Put me down, you're tickling me!" Ask laughed.

"Yeah, put him down!!!" Gary yelled.

Solomon gently set Ash down, then picked up Gary.

"Hey, put me down!!!" Gary yelled as he was picked up.

Solomon flipped him upside down and shook him.

Ash laughed at the faces that Gary gave.

"Hey, what's going on in there?!" A voice yelled.

"Tea, come in here!!!" Ash called. "We have a guest!!!"

A wheel cart came into the room, with a teapot on it.

"Oh my…" Tea said. "Who are you?"

Solomon placed Gary down.

"My name is Solomon…" Solomon said.

"Well, you are welcomed to stay." Tea said.

"But-" Gary was cut off by Tea.

"Follow us." She said.

Before the cart went off, Ash jumped on.

"Gary, come on…" Ash said.

The cart wheeled off and Solomon followed, Gary jumped on just on time to be taken along.

"Guys, he can't stay here for too long, the masters-" Gary was cut off again.

"Have just taken their tea." Tea said. "They won't be able to wake up even with a fire raging upon their bodies."

"Do you think we can put that up to the test some time?" Ash asked as his flames grew a little larger.

"If you ever do put it up to the test, you're on you own." Tea said.

The cart wheeled into the living room.

"Please sir, take a seat." Ash said pointing to a huge one person sofa.

Solomon slowly walked over to the chair and dropped his weary body upon it.

"What are you doing?!" Gary said. "Get up, the masters will smell your scent!"

"Gary be nice, when he gets up we'll get the scent out of the sofa, you don't have to worry." Tea said.

"I think you do have to worry." A new voice rang.

Everyone looked to the entrance of the living room, only to see a little wolf puppy.

"Master Mokuba, what are you doing up so late?" Tea asked nervously.

"I wanted to see what was going on down here." Mokuba said. "And I want to help."

* * *

To be continued…

What will happen?

Please send me reviews!!!


End file.
